Girl Power!
by SamRox20
Summary: Sam wakes up in a dream-to what tell her somthing? she finds a girl that has been with her all along hanging up liberty lass and finds out her roam model. then when she gets into a big fight then her pals bail her thats when she is kidnapped!FINAL CHAPTER
1. Don't I know that girl?

I've been well going to far Danny had told me.

I thought about this situation when hanging up liberty lass posters everywhere. Although this time no Cathy either she was even getting a little sick of this-well not a little a lot actually…Well I can tell her what I get sick of guys taking over a girl in every situation! I furiously stapled a poster to a wooden pole.

"Owe!" I stapled a poster nearly in my skin but just scraped some of it.

I sighed and turned around shrugged shoulders. Then that's when I heard a sound-nossida? Dingle? Pizmo?

I took out my blaster with eyes narrowed.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

I saw a pinball ball swerving thought a spout through the dark alley that waited before me.

I took a deep breath and walked through it.

Then it was a blur I could see nothing touch nothing-darn not even think anything!

"Sam wake up sleepy head!" I heard Danny in a off distance in this weird place of nothing.

"Sam!" he hesitated.

"Samantha!" he yelled.

"Whoa!' I fell of the floating bed.

"Ugh! Danny!" I groaned wile rubbing my head.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"We've got to bust an alien remember?" He put a finger to his head.

"Yeah" I got up and brush my self off. I saw Danny jump to his pod as I looked over my shoulder nobody was here.

Then I noticed something the liberty lass posters! A hole stack!

Oh now I remember I was hanging up some more posters then headed back here but wait I thought I used them all a little bit like my dream except not getting attack.

"Hm"

"Then-what? This doesn't make any sense!" I mumbled.

"Oh what ever there just posters! How scary can they get!" I jumped to my pod.

"Chris were you at?" I asked him on the screen face of my pod.

"Comic book store, someone or something seemed to steal all the liberty last comic books and left us a clue" Chris responded.

"okay got your cornets be there a.s.a.p. !I said.

Soon enough I was running inside.

"Sam!" Chris waved

"Over here" He was behind a shelve.

"It left us a peace of rapsodian cloth but not from Cathy"

"Desha vu " I said to myself.

"What do you mean you've been here millions of times" said Danny walking in with Cathy by his side.

"Well I mean hanging up posters but haven't been much inside were they keep the loads of comic books and stuff".

"Oh yeah don't you guys remember! Sam was hypnotized from that other alien she doesn't remember a thing" said Chris as I stood there clueless with no thought.

"Sam do you remember anything?" asked Danny

I only shook my head.

"Hey check it out!" called Danny behind the wooden, polished, bookshelf.

Me and Chris walked over.

It was liberty lass comic books.

"Huh?! You guys said they were gone!" I said to them

"I know we did and they were!" said Chris.

"This is getting stranger and stranger!" I said kneeling down to the liberty lass comic books.

I heard the bell on top of the door that meant someone walked in-obviously.

"Down!" whispered Cathy.

We got into our regular cloths and we peeked over the shelf. It was a girl about are age with light brown hair, bangs on the side and wore almost everything purple.

"Hm some how she looks familiar" said Cathy

"Yeah I know…" I said.

"Come on lets get out of here we sneaked behind her and went back to the club house.

"


	2. Bailed out!

**Hi!!! sorry last time I didn't leave an authors note I wanted to presented to you Girl power so yeah! but anyways I present to you the next chap!-"Bailed out!"**

Next day…

I ran up to Chris, Cathy, and Danny in the school hallway by Chris's locker

"Guess what guess what guess what!" I smiled in joy.

"What? Wait don't tell me! Did grandpa finally break his rapsodian flute?!" jumped Cathy.

"Uh-no. but the school is opening up the art gallery again for single town and are art can be in it!"

They all gave me there same look every time I mentioned it.

"Awe! Come on you guys! We need to show the world the most inner thoughts of art!" I encouraged.

"and here Is my thought-boring" said Danny.

I lifted an eyebrow.

I sighed and tagged along noticing the same girl we saw at the comic book store.

"Hey is she new?" I whispered to Chris.

"I don't know haven't seen her here-ever" said Chris

"well then lets get to know her" Cathy walked up to her.

"Hi!" squeaked Cathy.

"Uh hi there" she turned around her green eyes sparkled.

"I'm Cathy are you new?"

"Yeah um from…uh…Maine" said the girl.

"What's your name?" Cathy asked.

"Liberty" said the girl.

"Oh pretty name!!! well this is Danny, Chris, and Samantha" she pointed to us.

"Hi there" I said.

"Hey" said Chris and Danny.

"Have we met?" Cathy asked.

"Uh I don't think so" said Liberty.

"he he ha ha ha!" Cathy giggled then laughed.

"Uh Cathy?" I asked.

Then liberty laughed too.

"What's so funny?" asked Chris.

"I don't know! Well I'll see you later-he he-hack!" Cathy chuckled.

"Ha-alright-ha ba'bye" liberty turned the other way.

"There something so familiar about that girl" I said to them

"I know seems as if she was like a super hero?" asked Cathy.

"Nah" we both said.

Art class…

I picked up a brush and started painting a scene with a lake and trees, the sun, and a sail boat.

I smiled at it.

"Ha! Nice piece of artwork loser!" Mark laughed at me having no sense.

I jerked and squeezed my eyes shut and looked up. Man this boy such a….a…a…Bowel!

"oh!" I groaned and looked at him beside me.

"Mark look what you just did!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry…armature!"

"Ugh! You know what Mark?!-Samantha be quiet!" yelled the teacher.

"You know what!?" I continued but whispering.

"I bet your just jealous!"

"oh please your jealous of me since I'm a boy and can do so much more" said Mark.

"Your wrong!" I yelled at him that's when everybody looked at me, my friends probably thought I was siko.

"He…he he…" I sat down. "I dole you to whatever! Anything is possible for a girl" I whispered.

" dole you to…making more money bye taking care of me and my friends pets and I will take yours and your friends what about that?" asked Mark.

"Oh please that's a piece of cake!"

"Starting with my pet tarantula" said Mark.

"uh second thought-what is Sam is afwaid of spwiders?" mocked Mark.

"No way!-oh please the way Mr. Fusster brought in that spider for that science experiment you said you had a stomach ache and went home!" said Mark.

"Sam's afraid of spiders!" blurted out Mark.

"No I'm not!" I shouted.

"Ha ha ha!" The hole class laughed excepted for Cathy and Chris-Danny was laughing I swear tomorrow that boy is going to wake up in London tide to a telephone pole!

I lowered in my seat but people kept pointing.

Fhew! Class was finally over…"Sam you alright?" asked Chris.

"Just-just leave me alone"

The bell rang for 2nd period.

"No Sam as friends we stick together" said Cathy. Chris offered a hand.

I took it and Cathy and Chris put there arms over my shoulder just then Danny came towards me.

"Sam you alright?" he asked.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry it just-I held my finger to his lips "I can handle this boy."

"Yeah Sam go kick his butt!" Chanted Cathy.

I smiled and put my broken self together.

Sam was a girl you wish you never messed with if you have. And if my mo was a prosecutor I would say: you will be electrified by the prosecution of my mama!

I walked up to Mark wile every body was heading off to 2nd period.

"Hello Mark" I said to him

"Hello loser"

"Mark I dole you to…" I looked at my pals.

"Who's tougher" I smiled

"Since I'm a girl and you're a boy and were the different gender lets see who is better"

"Fine after school" said Mark.

"See you then" I turned around.

"Alright Sam!" Cheered Cathy

"Uh" Chris and Danny looked at each other.

"What is there a problem?" I asked."Well since were boys" said Chris

"Oh…um well this has nothing to do with you guys I just want to put Mark in his place" I said.

"Oh really?" asked Danny.

"Yes"

"and it has nothing to do if boys are better then girls" said Danny.

"Um-Sam do you think were nothing?" asked Danny.

Uh oh I'm in trouble now.

It was a long silence.

"no-Sam the truth" said Danny

"That is the truth"

"Then why did you say girls are better?"

"Cause they are" I said-opps I don't think I should of said that.

"Whatever let's bail Chris" they turned the other way and me and Cathy stared like we didn't know what was happening.

"Uh Cathy"

"I know".

I looked down Chris and Danny are my best dude pals. I don't want to lose them…

**Was it any good? plz review! next chap will be up soon! U GUYS ROCK!**

**-SamRox20 :) :) :)**


	3. New enemy or lover?

**HI! I keeped writing and I was getting really messed up with the hole documents so I decided to put this chap up today! here it goes...Last period…**

I glanced at Chris beside me sitting as we walked in.

He looked back but turned his head he sat up and took his books and went to another table

I frowned and sighed.

"Not even Chris" I mumbled. I thought Chris was just a little more caring and we partnered up for a lot a school and some at mbc business.

Cathy came and sat next to me.

"You okay you look like you saw a ghost?" asked Cathy.

"Yeah, but do you realized what I've done? I can't compete in anything if Chris and Danny aren't there" I looked up.

"Well…you can-no that won't work-*gasp* I know just the-no" she told her thought.

"and of course my buds aren't here" I clasped my hand over my chin.

"But I thought I was your friend" said Cathy.

"You are!-Face it Sam you want other friends don't you?" she asked.

"but-Bye Sam" she left.

I lowered.

I lowered my chin then closed my eyes weakly then opened them wait nothing is going to be bad my friends will help me!-wait I've got none.

"Hey look it's the girl who has arachnophobia!" laughed Ralph then snorted.

I gave a sour face.

"Oh look it here's my pet spider I caught It outside!" Roy opened his hands and there lay a-ah spider!

"ah!" I backed up about the hole class.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed the class except for my friends.

I scrunched up in the corner.

"Ugh take it back were it belongs outside!" I yelled at them.

"So Sam is a tomboy but is afraid of spiders?" asked Mark.

I hid out of the class room till school ended.

Then I spotted Mark and his Posey.

"You've past the line this time Mark!" I threatened by holding up a fist.

"What is that? did I hear a baby cry?" asked Mark.

"ugh!" I groaned wile others laughed.

"Fine Samantha you can prove your thought well actually right now outside."

Before he sighed I started running towards outside.

"Hey!" yelled Mark" .

I waited long enough till I spotted him around the corner.

In the crowd of people I saw Cathy, Chris, and Danny. Then I saw Liberty.

She walked up to me.

"Remember Sam with the power of resin there evil will be avenged " said Liberty.

"Thanks…do you read liberty lass comic books?" I asked

"Lets just say G. P. stands for something" She turned and walked away.

What the heck does that mean what ever lets put Mark in his place.

"The first thing to do is to see who is more athletic" I smiled.

"Sure" said Mark.

(narrators point of view)

"This must be easiest for Sam she great at fighting and everything" said Cathy.

"I don't know Cathy, you've haven't seen all my moves" said Danny.

"Lets watch" said Chris.

(Sam's point of view)

On the play ground were I fought Glore I got on the bar and sat on it trying to look for scared old Mark.

Then I saw a large group of people in a circle.

"hm" I tried looking over.

"What happened?" I asked Wendy.

"Mark just like broke his ankle!" said a worried Wendy.

"What!? No way!" I yelled trying to look again.

"Whoa!" I fell head first in the tan bark.

"Ugh" I groaned and rubbed my head.

I looked up boy looked down at me.

"Uh hello?" I asked.

"Mark broke his ankle so I will be in place for him" said the boy.

He had dark brown hair in front of his face and was fairly handsome but I don't know.

He held out a hand I took it.

(Narrators pov)

"Whoa who is that kid?" asked Danny.

"I don't know" said Chris.

"Wow! He looks-wow!" said Cathy.

When Chris saw Sam reaching for the boys hand he felt something inside of him that said I regret for bailing her.

(Sam's pov)

"Hi I'm Samantha" I shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Jason" He shook.

His Brown eyes glared at me.

I smiled "so are you ready for the athletic part?" I asked.

"Yeah" He got up on the bar and I did the same.

"Timer will begin in 5...4...3...2...1! Go!" yelled Jeremy.

I spun faster then Jason. Then he went faster then me. What? How in the world did he do that?! I spun faster than ever a person can do and when the timer stopped I flipped in the air and landed on my feet.

I did 54 spins in a minute.

"I did 32" announced Jason.

"Sam wins!" he held up my hand.

My eyes widened, was this boy letting me win?

"One point for Sam!" said Jeremy.

"The other part of the duel will be held tommarow!"

Everybody started clearing out and My friends glared back at me.

I sighed and turned around.

Then liberty popped out of nowhere in front of my face.

"Hi liberty" I said.

"Hi Sam wanna go get a milk shake!" she bounced.

"Okay" I walked with her to the diner.

"liberty there's something so familiar about you" I said as I took a sip of my smoothie.

"everybody thinks there is because I'm not from here" she looked out the window-I mean I'm from Maine" She smiled.

I stared blankly at her.

"Liberty hm…" I mumbled to myself.

"Liberty-liberty lass! Your liberty lass! I should of known with the power of resin your evil will avenged!" I whispered to her.

"Yes I am liberty lass but I'm here on a mission" she whispered.

"What do you mean and how is it possible?" I asked.

She sighed. Remember when you found that rapsodian cloth?"

"Yeah"

"That was a part of my cape."

"So your rapsodian?" I asked.

"Yes"

"So why do people write about you if you were made up?"

"Because that's the mission my evil Cousin writes comic book about me and has came to blow my cover and also has planed to kidnap you guys!" she whispered.

"what!?"

She nodded.

"But It doesn't surprise me much. all of the aliens want to get rid of us" I said back.

"Yeah but his full plan is to get rid of you guys and make the world his kingdom!"

My eyes widened " Just like nossida…we've got to get more info a.s.a.p.!" I took her by the wrist and pulled her to the door.

Just when I was reaching for the door knob-"Hi Sam" Jason interrupted.

**Yeah I know it was kinda ovious who liberty was I wanted it to be like that so yeah! plz review! here's somthing your wondering will Chris have Sam or Jason or nobody...? and who will take Cathy evil alien or Danny?**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -SamRox20**


	4. Asked out!

**Hey you guys! I put up the next chap and I really hope you guys like it!!! it might seem to soon 4 things to happen but I tryed so yep! enjoy!**

"Hello Jason" I said un grasping the door knob.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.I nodded and went off to the side.

(narrators pov)

Just then Chris, Cathy, and Danny walked into the diner.

They sat down when they spotted Sam with Jason.

"What Sam doing here?" asked Danny.

"Man It looks like she's found two new friends already" said Cathy.

"Maybe more then friends" said Danny.

Chris held his breath hoping they wouldn't say it-"She's getting asked out by the dude" said Danny. Chris slowly turned his head to Jason and Sam.

"How do you know?" asked Chris.

"Listen" said Cathy. Chris new he didn't want to lose Sam just for a stupid fight but never admitted it to himself.

_Man I miss Sam being my friend I mean we can't stay mad at her forever! _thought Chris.

(Sam's pov)

"Sam…Would you like to…to go out with me?" asked Jason.

My lip quivered what we just meet today! No I can't bail my friends even if they bailed me!

"S-sure" I did the unexpected and was about to say no but I wanted to be nice.

I miss my old friends so Much I thought.

Just then I looked over my shoulder and guess who was there?

Cathy, Danny, and Chris.

Chris looked the worst just looking by the look of his eyes.

He turned away from me.

I sighed.

"What about Friday?" asked Jason.

"Sure" I said trying to smile he was very nice but very… but not like my old friends.

Then he left I walked up to my old friends.

"hey you guys" I said to them.

They all gave me sour face's.

"Please you let's guys talk" I said to them.

"Liberty!" I called.

She came by my side.

"You guys I know it's seems like this but this is important!" I told them.

"What? Why don't you go use your Awesome super girl abilities" said Danny.

"Ugh! You guys this is Mbc business!" I whispered.

They got up and walked away.

"wait you guys!" I chased them in till they went out of the Dinner.

"Oh!" I groaned putting the top of my wrist on my forehead.

Liberty lass sighed.

"There going to be in trouble big time if we don't do something" said Liberty lass.

"Exactly my thought but I know just the person" I turned on my v-com.

"Sam to clubhouse" I said in my v-com.

"Sam?" asked John.

"John I need your help Cathy, Chris, and Danny are in big trouble possibly me but we need to look through the aliens we've sent to the galactic authorities so liberty here who is on a mission can see if this alien was one who we already caught and tell us info about what he does and every thing" I said.

"All on it!" said John typing.

"Be there" I gave liberty a follow me kind of wave and we ran till we reached Cathy's house.

We ran into the back yard and raced to the clubhouse.

"You've got the files?" I asked John closing the door.

"Yep right here" John backed away from the computer.

Liberty lass looked at them.

"So who is this?" asked John.

"Liberty can I tell?" I asked Liberty lass.

"Yes it's important that you do"

"Do you read liberty lass comic books?" I asked John.

He nodded. "This here is her"

"What really?" John asked in disbelief.

"Yes she has came here on a mission to stop her evil cousin since he has been trying to blow her cover with her comic books which are real and kidnap us. She's from rapsodia like Cathy" I explained.

"Wow really?" asked John.

"yep" said Liberty.

"Hey you guys I think I found him" she pointed to the screen.

" an alga site!" I yelled.

"B-but your rapsodian he can't be your cousin!"

"My STEP cousin my uncle got remarried" corrected Liberty lass.

"This the same one exactly who came here to singletown" said Liberty lass.

Just then the doors to the clubhouse opened.

It was Chris.

We all stared at him when he walked in.

"Hello?" he said

"Hi" I said in a sour tone as I turned my head to the screen.

"What happened you guys?" asked John.

Nobody answered.

Chris picked up his laptop and right when he was about to walk out.

"Chris?" I asked and he turned around.

"can you help?" I asked

He walked outside and left.

I sighed and turned back.

"We need Cathy, Danny, and Chris" I turned on my v-com.

"Sam to MBC. You guys this is silly we never get in these fights. We need your guys help. Be alert there is an alga site on the loose especially you Cathy stay together and nobody else unless there Liberty. Liberty is actually Liberty Lass which is real she is also from rapsodia like you Cathy and her step cousin who is the Alga site that wants to get rid of us and have single town as his kingdom! He also wants to blow Liberty's cover by her comic books. Do you read me?" I asked

"you guys?"

"Oh no what if there kidnapped!?" I ran out of the clubhouse.

"all the v-com's have homing beckon if you can just-right on it!" John said.

"There at town square" John turned around.

"Okay I'm going there. John you stay here and just for awhile you can be a monster buster and protect Liberty she needs to be are rescore and we've got to send her back to rhapsodia in one peace, John don't tell the others I told you to help just help" I said.

"R-really?!"

"Yes" I sighed.

John raced up to me and gave me a hug but he was only to short to hug a little higher than my waist.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!" he hugged.

"John I know your happy but were all on a mission here and we need the full MBC" I Pulled him away from his shoulders.

"Now work" I ran to town square.

I ran out of breath as I reached the side walk and saw them all under a tree.

This is what they were doing: Danny: Mini Video Game.

Chris: Book about weather Cathy: Reading a Liberty lass comic book.

In my dream is were she got sick of Liberty lass now she really is glued to those comic books.

"Cathy, Chris, Danny!" I yelled.

"This is Important you guys!"

Cathy sighed.

"What?" asked Cathy.

"Didn't you get the message?" I asked.

"Well…" Cathy checked her v-com.

"Yes" she stuck her nose up.

"Cathy-guys . Please, about what I said means nothing-What about who you date and what about who you make new friends with" interrupted Danny.

"Danny! Please you guys Liberty lass is on her own mission and she needs help! Were better than this!"

"Wait Liberty lass is real she's here?!" asked Cathy as she got up.

"Yes Cathy that's what it said on the message"

"Oh than…Gibies!' Cathy spun around hands to her heart.

"I don't believe her" said Danny.

"You Chris? You haven't talked"

He set the book down.

"well…"

"Chris!" yelled Danny.

"I did see a girl who look a lot like her in the clubhouse"

"Fine will see Liberty" said Danny.

**any good? tell me if it is plz! review! **

**U GUYS ROCK!!!-SamRox20**


	5. unbarable Chris

**Heyyyy! wat up? anyways I have the next chapter up and towards the end of this chap you will say-why did Chris do that? but you'll see wat I mean anyways I present to you for the next chapter-"Unbarable chris"**

When we got back to the clubhouse John and Liberty were talking wile looking up at the Alien computer.

"Liberty Lass meet your biggest fan Cathy Smith and to other not very interested boys" I introduced.

"nice to met you" Liberty held out her hand.

Cathy fell and swung her feet. "Wait didn't I already met you?" asked Cathy as she quickly got up on her feet.

"Yes I'm under cover" said Liberty lass.

"Cool this is the best earth day ever!" Cathy twirled .

"and you too must be the others?" she guessed.

"Yes we are now can we just find the alga site!?" asked in impatience Danny.

"okay you guys enough playing around John found a reading-now lets bust it!" I cheered.

They all gave me pale face I guess there not really into it right now.

They gave me a light smile.

"MBC power up!" we put are hands in.

"Wait who is going to watch Cathy and Liberty Lass?" Asked Chris.

We both looked at Danny.

"Why are you guys looking at me I want to kick bad guy butt" said Danny.

Yeah right! I know how much He just wants to help Cathy.

"Okay fine but you just will have to be thrown against something beside watching your-Fine fine fine I'll stay here!" said Danny as me and Chris were about to jump in our Pods I winked at Danny.

Good luck Danny I thought in my head.

We headed off to the comic book store in our pods.

"Chris what is the info on Mr. Rock here?" I asked.

No reply.

"Chris? Chris!" I yelled on the Screen Face.

Then my pod went slower-if that was even possible.

Mr. Smith must of accidentally turned off single town power!

The light's in the sewer and my Pod flickered and just then it was pitch black.

I Jumped out.

"Chris?" I asked.

"Chris?…Chris!?" I yelled I heard an echo in the sewer.

I only heard one sound but it was a sound of hope.

A cough.

"Chris?" It continued on I crawled on the ground to feel every thing in my way.

I followed the sound.

I hit my head on something hard.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head.

I saw blue eyes staring at me.

"Ah!" It also screamed.

"Whew!" It was only Chris.

"Chris what happened?" I asked.

"I dunno"

"uh Are you aright?" I asked.

"Yeah I feel in a huge puddle in the sewer and feel when I got out to look for you and then I kept slipping face first and now I feel light headed" he explained.

I put my arm over his shoulder to guide him but with me and since I didn't want him to faint.

"hey Chris I think I see A flash light right there" I reached for it.

I turned it on it didn't work.

"Ugh! Uh What about our suits don't they glow?" I asked

"Yeah here turn it on it's on your belt" I turned it on.

Chris turned his on compared to the dark we were bright. we now can see a lots of things.

"Ah!!!" I feel back on the floor feeling a chill down my spine.

"Sam what is it?" he asked.

I turned my head back the other way.

He looked the way I refused to.

"A spider?" he asked.

I swallowed hard those things are just freaky!

"It's alright I'll be Okay…I guess."

"Just Close your eyes and it will be done with" said Chris.

"I'll Try" I clenched my teeth and covered my head as Chris Guided me underneath the huge Spider.

Please don't fall on me, please don't fall on me, I said over and over again.

Then I heard a bang and a groan.

I peeked down.

"Chris!" He hit his head on the pole which the spider was on-uh oh the spider-

"AH!!!!" It was on my shoulder.

"EWWWW SPIDER SPIDER SPIDER!!!" I ran around sobbing.

"Ouch!!!" I hit my head on the pole"

That's when I fainted too like Chris.

Then I had another Dream like the Liberty Lass one…

I was in a white dress at a wedding-wait not any wedding mine!!!

"Do you take Samantha as your lovely wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do" said a Voice that sounded familiar.

"Do you take Jason as your Lovely wedded husband?" he asked.

"No! but-yes!" I was forced no matter what I tried…I was controlled.

That's when Jason sneezed from the flowers and turned into an Alga site!

That's when I woke up.

I blinked.

"Oh" I groaned.

I rubbed my head then closed my eyes again.

That's when I faintly saw as my dreary eyes opened,

My head was on Chris's Shoulder when I woke.

Eck! That was not suppose to happen!

I got up.

"Chris shake a leg We've got some busting to do!" I shook him.

His eyes opened.

"Were am I?" He asked.

"What happened?"

"You got out cold, spider landed on me and I hit my head like you. the power is back on we can find the alga site as soon as we call the others"

"Oh" he got up and shook off the pain on his forehead which there was a big bump on.

"ouch!" He fell to his knees.

"Come on Chris don't Bail on me now!" I helped him.

"Chris please Effort I know this hole fight thing and how off guard were on right now but please just don't!"

He fell back against the wall.

"Well there is only one way and one way to bring him back….I carry Him back to the pod and go to the clubhouse" I said to myself.

I tried to help him up and just walk with him kind of carrying him and through him in my pod.

I got in and went back to the clubhouse.

I tried helping him get up at the top of the hole.

Later at 3:00 the fight after school…

After me and Chris got back nobody was there all at school so school passed on as yesterday friends were just avoiding me even know I apologized but they talk only about MBC.

"second Challenge girl has to try to pin down boy first" said Jeremy.

"No problem" I put my hands on my hips.

Jason came up and smirked at my scared face.

Oh great my friends and I are getting better and of course Jason had to come and sweep me off my feet.

"1...2.…3...go!" shouted Jeremy.

"Hiya!" I flipped him and tried pinning him down but as fast as I can see he through me off of him and I fell on my back and pinned me down.

"Ugh!" I tried to budge .

"3...2...1. Sam loses and Jason wins" announced Jeremy.

Everybody started going to the park and just hanging there for some reason.

I turned to Jason.

"What's up? You first let me win then ask me out then pin me down to the floor?" I asked.

"Yup"

"Your crazy!" I joked.

"Sorry it's just there something about you" he turned the other way.

I shrugged and caught up with Chris, Danny, and, Cathy.

"Hey you guys" I came to there side.

They ignored me.

"Chris what is that on your forehead?" I asked.

"a band aid" he replied.

"Oh" I looked down.

"Well-whoa!" I fell in a pile of mud.

"oh" I groaned.

I saw them walking away as I headed to a park restroom trying to get the stain out of my shirt.

I scrubbed real hard but nothing.

That's when Wendy and her crew came in wile I was washing my hands.

When I mean her crew I mean Stacy and another girl which I've got no idea what her name is.

"that's when I like asked him on a date for independence" said Stacy.

Wow those girl actually have girl abilities?

"Like who was the boy?" asked Wendy as they each went onto there own stall.

"Chris!"

"What!" I whispered to myself.

I grabbed a paper towel and started drying my hands.

"No way! Well why would you go out with a geek like Chris? like Shah! What did he say?" exclaimed Wendy.

"Yes!"

My eyes widened as I ran out of the bathroom to the clubhouse.

What! Why would Chris say yes to such a snob!?.

I was at the clubhouse and got into my suit .

"Did you track down the dude?" I asked.

"Yup right on main" said Chris.

Was it hard to look at Chris or what knowing that he would turn us down for a person he…barley knows.

that's when It came to me-that's what I did! Stupid cute Jason.

What did I just say? C-cute? No way!

We all jumped to our pods.

"remember our plan Cathy?" asked Danny.

"yup"

**Shocking? good? bad? I wanna know!!! please review! next chap will b up soon!**

**U GUYS R AWSOME!!!!-wait a sec. that doesn't go with my rox thing!!!! shame on me! here you go:**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!-your forgetable-SamRox20**


	6. Kidnapped!

**Hey u guys! next chap is up finally! I had writers block-3 words: DRIVES ME CRAZY! anyways enjoy!**

We finally made it to main street were Chris a-scanned.

Liberty lass was at the clubhouse.

"Show yourself!" I Demanded.

Just like the Dream I had a dark alley stood before me.

I took out my blaster eyes narrowed.

"Cathy get behind me" forced Danny.

She did as told and took out her blaster.

I was in the front.

I glanced behind me and there it was an alga site!

It roared.

"Hiya!" I back flipped in the air and landed on my knees blasting at the same time. Chris aimed behind him.

I spotted the alga site heading for Cathy.

"Cathy behind the building!" said Danny.

"Cathy Run!" I shouted.

I turned around and of course evil Alien roared again.

"Time for you to be afically busted!" I took out the vacuvator.

Then the stupid alga site smashed the vacuvator.

My mouth dropped.

"Danny, Chris plant life-and fast!" I yelled.

They ran around the corner and as soon as they came back I was fighting this alien hand-to-hand combat.

"Whoa!" he took me by my leg.

They through flowers at him and he escaped somehow but double the worst with me!

"Sam!" I heard Danny and Chris yell as Cathy tried not to make a sound.

I was tucked underneath the alga sites arm. This isn't possible he's an alga site I would turn to stone!

"Ugh! Let go of me!" I struggled.

Then my head banged against his body-hard, cold, big body. And of course as hard as he was-I was out cold.

I woke in a lab somewhere….weird.

I blinked a few times and groaned.

I was upside down.

Nobody was here just me and lots of rocks and huge boulders.

But wait I would have turned into rock if that alga site even touched one strand of my hair.

I tried reaching up to my ankle were the not was tied.

"Almost there" I got a hold of my ankle.

But that's when I heard a sound that sounded like…him.

I heard a groan.

I looked behind me and who did I see-Jason.

I hid my face and just noticing I was in my MBC uniform.

"Sam?" asked a tied up Jason.

No!!!!!! I can't believe that stupid little-cute-rascal knew it was me!-wait what? Cute!? what is happening to me?! I hate him he's my appointed-but I did say yes to that date can't hate him for that.

"Sam?" he asked once again.

"Uh no this is uh-" I took out my hair ties, my long hair dangled in front of my face and tried to act like an unknown person of his knowing.

"This is uh Leigh" I said In a high pitched tone.

Then now of course the rope broke.

"Whoa!" I said unexpected so in my regular voice.

I tried running out of the lab when a large bolder came rolling toward me.

My eyes widened-that's not good.

I jumped on top of another stone when that started rolling.

I pressed my v-com and got out my blaster putting it on tractor beam moving the boulders heading my way in a pile juggling myself on the one I was standing on.

"whoa!" I fell back and twisted my ankle-well I bet.

"Owe!" I held my ankle tight.

I looked up and there was the alga site.

I started blasting it on the ground.

It took my blaster and turned it into sand I looked back at the rope Jason was tied to, he escaped but how?

I tried running my best with the injured ankle, to a corner were the Alga site couldn't find me and turned my v-com on.

"Chris, Cathy, Danny I don't know exactly were I am but anyway I'll just give you description,

It's cold like stone and…" I looked out the window…I was in space.

"Guys I'm in space! Please help! The alga site doesn't look very happy" I said a little inpatient.

I looked to the side and saw the alga site was heading my way.

I covered my eyes and when I took my hands off I saw Jason it a karate poison.

"Uh" I stood there.

"Come on Sam-or leigh lets get out of hear!" He joke. He grabed my hand and ran to a glass room.

"Don't worry Sam will be alright" he whispered to me.

"uh yeah I know we will, I'm not afraid trust me I've been places you can never imagine" I replied.

He looked over back at the boulders.

"um thanks for saving me there" I put my hand on my neck.

"no problem I took Karate for 8 years" he turned back.

"no way! me too!" I said in a soft whisper.

Back at the clubhouse…

(narrators point of view)

Chris and Cathy were at the clubhouse locating Sam's v-com when Danny came running in wile Liberty lass sat patiently.

"Cathy, Chris!" he yelled.

"What's the problem?" asked Chris.

"Wendy turned into stone!" he cried.

"What?!" the two members exclaimed.

"I know!" Danny worried.

Cathy rolled her eyes.

That's when they heard a call on the alien computer.

"Chris, Cathy, Danny I don't know exactly were I am but I'll give you description

It's cold like stone…" "Guys I'm in space! Please help! The alga site doesn't look very happy"

It was Sam.

At the time right now they most forgave Sam-Well at least Chris since he owed her one for when he got out cold and Sam brought him to safety.

They all looked at each other.

"You guys we need to forgive Sam and save her" said Cathy.

"I forgive her" said Chris.

They all looked at Danny including Liberty lass.

Danny shrugged "I forgive Sam" he smiled.

"Cool! Now all We've gotta to do is save Sam unfreeze Wendy and bust that alga site" said Cathy.

"Uh how do we split up?" asked Chris.

"I don't know Sam always choose the teams" said Danny .

"Well…" started Chris.

"Alright hero go and save the day" said Danny.

"I think me and Cathy should go and get Sam wile you save Wendy with this and Mr. Smith will get you and Liberty lass to space and bust it" Chris explained.

"Chris I don't know how to work this though I think you need to come with me" said Danny.

Chris sighed.

"Sam made sure I was alright when I bumped my head I owe her" said Chris. The bump on his forehead was nowalost invisible from short distance.

"Oh really?" Danny snickered.

Chris sighed once again.

"I'm assigning groups aren't I?" he asked.

When Chris saw it come to mind and saw Danny and Cathy heading the other ways it came to him.

"Actually I want Danny to go with Cathy and me to go with Liberty Lass" he corrected.

"Excuse me?" asked Danny.

Chris Smiled he knew Danny would look to Cathy instead of Wendy.

Danny gave him a sour look. Danny thought Chris was making fun of him and Cathy he probably spotted him likeing Cathy.

Mr. smith handed over the space ship underneath his gnome.

"Here you go kids have fun" said Mr. Smith.

Liberty lass and Chris sat in the ship and blasted off.

That's when they started a conversation when they were going to the atmosphere.

"Chris why did you ask Stacy on a date to the prom?" asked Liberty lass.

"There is no prom and she asked me" said Chris controlling the ship.

"Well how ever earthlings say it but I think you and Sam make a good couple" Liberty lass sat up.

Chris eyes lit then looked back at her with a sort of mad face.

"Ewe no! no way! Sam's my friend not anything higher then that"

"what about a special friend?" smiled Liberty lass.

Chris sighed. "no…and plus Sam got asked out already to the same place I'm going with Stacy"

"Well you sure care about Sam a lot" pointed out Liberty lass.

"Well were just friends so yeah" Chris kept his eyes focused.

Spaceship Sam is in

(Sam's pov)

It was amazing how me and Jason were so alike!

But I'm not so sure

**Any good? review! I wanna know! and ask as many question as u like!**

**U GUYS ROCK!!!**

**-SamRox20**


	7. Truth, mistake and broken hearts

**HI! I finally got the gut's to put this chapter up since it's a little ooc...But I really hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

"So you and your friends close?" asked Jason.

"Well, yeah but-there's not a but in friendship I will be your friend" interrupted Jason.

"Uh-you know some friends become more than friends?" asked Jason.

(Chris and liberty lass's spaceship)

(narrators point of view)

"I see there ship how are we going to get in?" asked Chris.

"Well there is one way for me…" said Liberty lass.

"Liberty we've both have to get in there your rapsodian it's an alga site"

"true" Liberty thought for a moment.

"What about we get closer to the ship I stretch my arms to it bring us together and you can get thought the door?" asked Liberty Lass.

"I'm in" said Chris.

(Back in single town)

Cathy and Danny ran to the park were Wendy was found in stone.

"Danny now!" said Cathy as Danny pressed on the button with flowers in side of the vacuvator.

"Like were am I?" asked Wendy.

Uh oh the two members thought they were still in there uniform.

"Ewe like what are you too wearing?"

"uh" they stood there.

"What are we going to do?" asked Danny teeth clenched.

"There's only one way" Cathy punched her right on her forehead.

Danny's eyes grew big his Wendy was punched by his best friend.

"whoa" Wendy fell unconscious as Cathy and Danny looked down at her till she was asleep.

Danny bobbed his shoulders with an unworried look as much as he loved Wendy he knew he had to move on with the ridiculous fase.

"I guess that was one way" said Danny.

They both carried her to her house.

-Wendy's house-

"Hello? Yes Mrs. Wendy's mom" started Cathy. Danny put his hand on his forehead Mrs. Wendy's Mom? You were suppose to say her last name. "we found Wendy on the floor at the park so here we are" Cathy and Danny handed Wendy which was in-between the two. They were in there regular close to no one was suspicious.

"Thank you?" said Wendy's mom.

She closed the door.

They both looked at each other with smiles trying not to laugh but started laughing so hard they almost cried.

Danny and Cathy hi-five each other when a beam came towards Cathy.

"Cathy!" Danny pushed Cathy out of the way.

"You okay?" he quickly asked as he got off.

"Yeah what was that?" asked Cathy.

Danny shrugged his shoulders.

Cathy turned on her v-com.

"Cathy to Chris did you get Sam?" asked Cathy.

"No not yet"

"well whatever spaceship the alga site is on he totally just set off a laser"

"alright I'll stop it when I get the chance" said Chris.

(Alga sites spaceship)

(Sam's Point of view)

" you know some friends turn into more than friends?" Jason asked.

What is this boy thinking? I'm not so sure about that date…

"Sam?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly. I Hardly ever daydream!-Just think hard…

"Y-yeah?" I asked….

This doesn't seem like this is going to good.

Then when I new the unexpected was coming. He really fast kissed me then pulled away.

What did he do?! I stared at him wide eyed and a little bit eye twitching but I've got to control myself.

That's when I thought I was going to die…Chris and Liberty lass were staring right at me next to the ship door with astonished face's . What did I do?-wait no no no no I didn't do anything he did!

"Sam are you alright your eye is twitching" spoke Jason.

I closed my eye's tight and looked up ,Jason was about 2 inches taller than me like Danny.

"Yeah It's just that-achhoooo! " Jason interrupted with a sneeze that sounded like an alga site

He sneezed again and again and had a weird voice I looked over to Liberty lass who carried flowers in a tied up cloak.

……….plant life…..I kissed the Alga site?!!!!

Jason was an alga site!!!

No I mean an alga site is in him but Jason still likes me-oh great!

That's when he turned into an alga site.

Smart move Samantha!!!

Biggest mistake in my life!

**k you might of thought te hole Jason thing was gonna bow over and nothing would happen but-u were wrong! I would hate be Sam in that situation!!!!!!!!!!! but you will see what happens will Sam Fall for Jason? and I will put some Danny/Cathy in the next one!**

**Review!!!**

**-U GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!! -SamRox20 ^-^**


	8. Forgiven Fight

**Hey SamRox20 here! I hope you like this chapter It's Sam and Danny FRIENDSHIP in this chap so ya! And thx sooooooooo much for all my lovley reviewers! Enjoy...**

My eyes widened as Jason transformed to an Alga site. And of course my eye was still twitching but I managed to stop.

I looked quickly to the side were Chris and Liberty were and Chris was still just trying to believe what he saw shocked like me.

All these thoughts came to me when I was watching Jason then I turned back to the side.

"Sam! Watch out!" I heard Chris to the side running to me.

"Whoa!" I yelled.

He pushed me out of the way as I saw the Mr. Rockhead heading my way.

Chris started blasting him.

I did too.

I was right beside Chris blasting him as he looked over at me with a slight smile.

When I saw that slight smile I wanted to run so badly! Since I first met Chris that smile of his made a shiver down my spine Just like those stupid spiders…….

I slightly smiled back I guess…..Chris actually wasn't against me.

Liberty lass stayed close to the door as the alga site marched her way.

"I'll protect Liberty Lass you get rid of Mr. Rockhead here" I said to Chris.

"Wait no-I think you might have alien traces on you and you can turn into an alga site" said Chris.

There was a lump in my throat Alien traces as in he Jason kissed me-Oh! That little Shnur-Shur-what ever Cathy calls someone she doesn't like!

"Sam don't do anything right now the most important thing is to keep yourself safe and wait for the others make sure you get away from the flowers. When the others come I'll zap you back and will bust the alga site inside Jason we don't have enough flowers" said Chris.

"But don't you need help?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me" said Chris.

I sighed and found an upstairs way to a room.

"oh!" I moaned I've got to find a way to help them!

I walked up he steeps and opened the door.

Just a simple,white, plain, room.

I need to help Chris and Liberty Lass! It's driving me CRAZY!!!!

(Narrators point of view)

Cathy and Danny were back at the Cathy's house in the backyard trying to figure out a way to make the MBV a spaceship.

"Cathy do you know what your doing?" asked Danny.

"Of course I do-" a big spark flashed before Cathy's eyes.

"Ahhh!" she fell back since she was so close to the MBV.

Cathy fainted.

"Oh great" Danny muttered to himself.

"Hmph" he thought.

Danny had one thing to do.

He scooped Cathy up in his arms.

The back door was locked so no way to get in.

"Ugh" Danny grunted trying to open the back door.

Then he made a wise Choice going to the front.

He was at the front door caring Cathy when he herd a voice he wish he would never here again.

"What are you doing with my Cathy?" asked a curious Jeremy.

Danny's face frowned then turned around with a normal face.

"Jeremy I can easily say that-Ahhhh!" Jeremy headed his way not looking so happy.

Wile he was heading that way Cathy opened her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Cathy.

"Uh your marshmallows-uh died! Run!" Danny opened the front door as Cathy ran inside looking for her marshmallows. _So gullible Danny thought as Jeremy tackled Danny to the ground._

_That's when another boy came to join the party._

"_Hello?" asked Mark._

_The two boys stopped but still were on the ground._

"_What do you want Mark?" asked Danny_

"_Cathy" He replied._

_The two boys on the ground looked at each other._

"_Well that's what we want to" said Jeremy._

"_No-Oh Danny wanny have a crush on Cathy wathy?" interrupted Mark._

"_Of course not" When Danny said those words he thought he was lying but he knew he had to inspect his thought's later._

"_Ha ha!" Mark yelled Running away about to tell every body._

"_Wait!" yelled Danny._

"_What?" Snobby Mark turned around with hands on his hips._

"_My Dad makes the best fishy fish games ever invented in pure gold and he owns 12 you can have all of them if you go now up in the uh-attic of my house ask my mom and she will let you in" said Danny._

"_I think I'll go with" said Jeremy._

_This is exactly what Danny planned for._

_-10 minutes later in Danny's attic-_

"_Owe!" yelled Mark tied with duck tape._

"_You say owe your not the one with duck tape in your hair" said Jeremy._

_They were now all cover in obviously-duck tape._

_-Cathy's house-_

"_Yep not coming back" said Danny checking his v-com._

_He went inside and saw Cathy with her mouth full of marshmallows._

_She swallowed._

"_There perfectly fine" said Cathy._

"_Come on marshmallow queen let's get to the back yard" said Danny _

_Danny helped Cathy up and headed to the MBV were Danny did the work._

_This time it did._

_(Spaceship Sam's pov)_

_I sighed and took out my an extra a-scanner I found in my v-com category._

_I took it out a-scanned myself eye's narrowed trying to figure out how this thing works._

_The a-scanner I used most when Chris was around but I had to stay calm and try Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean Calm blue-"oh!" I moaned that's when I herd a beep…no alien traces!-I think I'll just check on them since I don't here any noise._

_I raced out and saw that Chris was turned to stone!_

_What!? I wasn't turned to stone and I was nearly rubbed against him. Maybe since I hanged out with him when he was in his human morph!_

"_Chris!" I yelled._

_My eyes narrowed towards the Alga site._

_I ran up to the Alga site and straightened my leg towards him trying to knock him down my eye's lit when my leg hit hi my Calf stretched. I scrambled on the floor and managed to lift my head up._

"_man this guys a walking brick wall!" Then I started to blast him but his exoskeleton was to thick. _

_I turned my blaster to a vacuvator-not working._

_I saw Liberty lass frightened in a corner I nodded my head when she can go upstairs._

_That's when he was about to crush me when I didn't feel anything._

_I closed my eyes and noticed Danny took his blaster to tracker beam._

_I smiled._

_I stood up._

I let out a breath of air then panted "_Thanks I see you both made it" I smiled._

"_Cathy upstairs!" I yelled to her which she was standing in the same corner Liberty Lass was in._

_That's when The alga site grabbed Cathy-and turned into stone._

"_Cathy!" We both yelled. Danny knelt down beside her when the alga site through her towards the ground._

_I kept blasting him and then he transformed to Jason._

_Danny got up and we both stood there with are blasters_

_"Hold your fire Danny__" I whispered quietly as I pulled him and my blaster down._

"_W-what happened?" asked Jason._

_Yes he didn't remember that he kissed me. But he still remembered when after he turned into an alga site._

"_That's it, when ever Jason-the Alga site turns any of us into stone he forgets his phisicl reactions" I told Danny._

"_What?" asked Jason._

"_N-nothing"_

"_Sam?" asked Jason._

"_Just for a moment he forgets" pointed out Danny._

"_Y-yeah?" I asked._

"_Do you still like me?" he asked._

_My eyes widened then turned back to fierce, Holding up my blaster trying to thret him. Danny get's a clue! But I will have to tell Jason the truth….._

"…_.No….and I never in my life had." _

_Jason's eyes narrowed._

"_But didn't we kiss?" said Jason._

_Ugh now I hate him! Danny looked with a confused face and hello he kissed me!_

"_Ewe you guys kissed?" asked Danny._

"_Well he kissed me and he doesn't think I have any Girl Power and did what ever he can do" I explained._

_Jason turned into an Alga site again wanting to punch us now._

"_Here you go again enough with the Girl power thing!" said Danny jumping out of the way about to get hurt._

"_Sorry but sometimes Boys take all the chances a Girl can do first!" I ran up the stairs did a back flip as the alga site was about to smash me._

"_Why do we need girls anyway?!" yelled Danny as he did a hand stand and landed on his knees when about to get smashed._

"_that's the last thing I thought you would say!" I yelled doing the same as Danny._

"_What do you mean?" asked Danny taking out his blaster._

"_You like Cathy!" I screamed._

"_What?!" _

"_Yes Danny it's obvious not Wendy who you hate, Catharine Smith is the name!" I jumped to the side noticing Danny about to be smashed._

_I raced underneath his fist and tumbled underneath._

"_Watch out!" I rolled to the side with Danny next to me._

_He looked with a blank face._

"_why did you save me?" he asked._

_I sighed._

"_Because you're my friend and that's what friends do" I sat up. _

_He lightly smiled and sat up he quickly gave me a light hug then pulled away. My eye's widened...Danny? this barley what Chris would do but Danny?_

"_Truce pal?" I asked._

_"Truce" He shook it_

"_Don't worry I won't tell Chris about the kiss" said Danny._

" _He already knows-H-he likes me?" I asked._

"_You would only care if you liked him" Snickered Danny._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Good luck" he winked. I gave him a twitching eye again I can't control what my eye does well a lot after Jason kissed me._

"_Danny do you know how to zap like if I was rock since he kissed me?" I asked_

"_Yeah' Danny zapped me and I was alga site free._

_That's when the alga site almost crushed us. _

**So bad? good? Horrible? terrific? Ya mabey the hug wasn't much like Danny but That's what buds do right?**

**U GUYS ROCK!!! -SamRox20 ^-^ p.s. Review!!!-plz!**


	9. Will the fight ever end!

**Hey next chapter is up! I would really like to say a thanks to all the people who reviewed (all the chap's): LucyLove101, Samantha1105, Dannyrules96, Paolaruz, Taylor-365, IHKF, Starvicky,Aquana12, Cathyrules3000, and Puppy1843e.**

**U GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!! and so do all reader's well if there is any besides the reviewers....anyways enjoy! ^-^**

"Ahhh!" We both jumped to the side just in time. I looked up and blasted him.

"Man your really starting to get me off!" I yelled running towards him.

I turned to Danny.

"Do you know how to work the plant vacuvator?" I asked.

"What I thought you knew!" Danny said.

"What but you were there the hole time!" I yelled.

"he…he" Danny scratched the back of his head embarrass.

I sighed "try to think back at the time and I'll keep him busy"

"Okay" Danny shut his eyes.

"Think…Think…"

"Don't hurt yourself Jimmy neutron!" I yelled.

"Hey!"

"Hmph" I said sharp.

I guse I'll have too confuse him like Glore.

I went to the Right then the left I grunted as I went on top of an elevator thing went up jumped on to a rope swung and kicked him in the face.

Although it didn't do much effect it hurt him a little kind of like a person getting stung by a bee.

I landed knelt and fist to floor.

"Hiya!" I tried to trip him but only I tripped.

I held my ankle tight realizing it only hurt worse I looked down to see a big bruise.

"that's it!" said Danny.

"Finally!" I yelled.

We don't vacuvate him with the plant life vacuvator, whit him with the flowers, he sneezes, we vacuvate"

"Got it " I ran over to the flowers but when I turned around in the corner there stood the alga site.

What do I do If I thought the flowers on him he will sneeze and probably smash me.

I thought….Girl Power, Girl Power, Girl Power…"Hiya!" I kicked him down and through the cloak of flowers to Danny.

He caught it and blasted the cloak open towards him.

He sneezed, and Sneezed, I got out the vacuvator and got ready there stood the alga site out of Jason's body I Vacuvated it.

"Yes!" Me and Danny hi-fived.

Then the spaceship began to shake.

Jason blinked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There's only one way to do this" Danny punched him in the nose.

"Danny!"

"Sorr-Nice work" I interrupted.

"I learned it from Cathy" he said.

"How?"

"knocking out Wendy"

I giggled i'm sure she diserves a lot more of what she gave but life isn't fair!

We picked up Jason and brought him upstairs.

We opened the door.

"Oh Thank goodness Samantha you and Danny are alive!" Liberty Lass Hugged us.

"Yeah here is Jason let's get Chris and Cathy back" I said as we let down Jason.

Liberty lass caught me by the wrist and Danny still walked out.

"Sam do you like Chris?" asked Liberty Lass asked.

My eye's lit no he's my friend just a friend no higher than that.

"uh no he's my friend only my friend no higher than that" I started to walk out of the room then

"-Hm that's funny Chris said the same thing" said Liberty.

I turned back.

"Liberty please!"

Liberty Lass only blank a few times as she looked at me.

" I personally think you guys make a great couple-What do you mean?! we are opposites! Except since he got me into video games and that I'm smart but not as smart. He's a geek I'm not, he hates cooking I'm great at it, I'm great at fighting he's well good-were were d-different" I said that's when I came the door to see…..C-chris.

My eyes were nearly popping out of my head.

Was he listening? Well he was staring at me when I came down the steps.

"uh C-chris I didn't-it's alright most important thing to do right now is turn this ship back"

Cathy wasn't turned to stone anymore like Chris and then the ship began to tremble.

"What was that?" asked Cathy.

"I don't know but whatever it is stay close" we all went back to back me to Danny, Chris to Cathy.

Holding are blaster's we all stayed alerted.

"Whoa!" It shook again.

"Chris-right on it" he a-scanned.

"Another spaceship busting ours we've gotta stop it!" said Chris.

"Okay you and Danny will go to the Left of the ship me and Chris will take right" I said talking to Cathy as Chris and Danny listened in.

Chris a-scanned and tried to get higher.

"I need to get higher and I can get an signal" said Chris.

"Well…"

5 minutes later….

Chris was up on my shoulders.

"You've….gotta…S-single yet?" I asked under my breath.

"just a little-Whoa!" He fell on top of me.

My arm was draped over him and I quickly pulled it off.

"Uh you've got any reading?"

"Yeah….Could it be?" asked Chris as his face turned as if he saw a ghost.

"What?" I asked.

"A hole Family of Alga sites?"

My eyes lit.

"No way! We've got to warn Cathy and Liberty before it's to late!" I got up and ran over to see alga site's in the next ship.

"You guard Liberty I guard Cathy" I said to Chris.

I ran over to Danny to see him guarding the upstairs door.

"Family of alga sites" I told him.

Chris came along both Cathy and Liberty lass were inside the room with also a knocked out Jason.

**Waz it any good???? tell me if it waz! review!-once again U GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**-SamRox20 ^-^**


	10. video Game steak

**Hey ya peoples! Next chapter is up! I also love all the review's you guys left me! they really mean ALOT! so what am I doing blabing again? let's get on with the story! ;)**

I caught from the corner of my eye all alga site's.

We all stayed alert.

"I'm the only one who can hand to hand combat with them with out turning into stone" I said.

"Wait maybe not since they are just plain alga sites and nobody to morph into" said Chris.

"Your right" I backed up.

"Uh were is the other alga site we vacuvated?" asked Danny.

We all gasp noticing it was far away from us and not far away from the alga sites.

"I'm going in" I stepped up.

"Sam no we need your help what if you get turned to stone" said Chris.

"your right to risky"

Well maybe-got it! I can easily get it by tracker beam on my blaster.

I did so and failed it fell underneath the feet of them.

The Glass broke and the alga site charged for us.

"Ahhhhh!" We yelled.

"Run!" I squeaked.

We ran but me and Chris found ourselves behind the wall face to face.

"Where is Danny?" I asked.

"Uh"

We heard a scream.

"Danny!" We yelled.

We looked and not only was Danny turned to stone he was an Alga site!

We hid in another stranded room we found Chris trying to send a message to Mr. Smith on earth without are v-com's. I heard footsteps behind me and a breath of air released in my ear.

I looked behind me when things got so bad it had to be a dream.

"Ahhhh!" we both screamed.

It was him.

1 minute later. Me and Chris were stuck in a Galactic sealed tight handcuff sitting down just like the time we were tricked by are new spaceship.

"So I have friends now I don't hug them but my planet doesn't get in the way of there's" Nossida said.

I had a deep growl and a sharp look in my eye's.

"Oh is Samantha angry? Well to bad earth will gladly either be destroyed or ruled, What shall it be?" asked Nossida as he closed his face to mine.

"Neither" I growled.

"Or there is another thing me and my friends can do either have me as Cathy's or your husband or earth will be ruled then destroyed" he smiled.

I swallowed so did Chris.

Nossida like to threaten me and moved to a different room.

So Liberty lass's step brother is an alga site which works with Nossida who want's to marry him or rule the world? Every one's a critic!

I only had this only one chance to tell Chris I'm sorry of whatever happens.

Chris was looking a the wall thinking as I turned to him.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Chris I'm sorry" I said looking down the other way as peaces of hair covered my face.

"It's not you fault" said Chris.

"You think so?" I asked.

"100% sure"

"but Chris earlier about what I said about you, your not useless I guess sometimes I feel so weak the only way to make me strong is to say something that isn't true to hurt somebody else, I'm sorry"

"I'm really sorry to" said Chris-but wait for what? What did Chris do he only watched the fight.

"What did you do? You didn't cause any harm"

"Yes I did I wasn't being a friend"

I looked up and smiled.

"forgive me?" I asked.

He nodded.

Nossida stormed inside.

"Where is Cathy?"

"Where is your brain?" I smiled.

He closed his face to mine.

"No Cathy No friends for you"

My eye's widened no more Cathy, Chris, Danny?

-Wait-WHAT!?

"You can't do that!-Yes I can" he finished.

"It's only so easy" He sat down as I struggled to rip his head off.

"Your not going to get away with this, the galactic Authorities are going bust you bad!" I struggled in the Galactic sealed tight handcuff.

"Nu uh uh you and Christopher might even have your last talk if nothing is done right, you know what it could even be your last words"

My face grew a frown.

My face tightened up again to full anger.

I turned to Chris.

"anything?" I asked.

He only shook his head.

"only a matter of time wahaaa!" Nossida evilly laughed as he went outside.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"I will tell you were Cathy is"

"Sam!" Chris whispered.

I only stayed steady and didn't back down.

"she's upstairs with Liberty lass and an unconscious boy" I continued.

"Oh your "boyfriend" Laughed Nossida.

I only squinted my eye's and growled.

"What are you doing?!" whispered Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris your just going to have to trust me on this one"

He came back with Liberty Lass and Cathy holding them by the collars of there shirts as they struggled holding onto there necks gasping for air.

"Now what are you going to do best friend, you, World?" he asked as he dropped Cathy and Liberty lass on there bottoms and gracefully sat on a chair.

"what about steak?…We play a game…"

"Yes" said Nossida following through.

"And it's an easy one to say…"

"Yes"

"It's called blast-a-tron three thousand"

"What!" they all yelled.

"Sam were Called the Monster Buster Club not the Play a video game Club!" yelled Cathy.

"Trust me"

"Okay" said Nossida "I'll do it"

I smiled me and Chris were already Awesome players but together we would beat him.

Of course my player will be the girl.

I selected on the super computer set in the spaceship.

Chris had never left home without his game.

Chris and I switched off playing instead of adding up together.

Okay this is the world this game if I don't get his ship…..nothing will ever be the same….

Were going to win wee going to win were definitely-

**To be continued… **

**Hope you all liked it! I worked EXTREMLEY hard on this! U ALL ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Sam ;)**


	11. Bait

**Hey you guys! I oviously have the next chapter up! I really want to say thank you guys SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! thx to: cathyrulez3000, paolaruiz, Aquana12, Dannyrules96, IHKF, Magic Heart, and luna la pond! Especially Cathyrulez3000 for inspiring me to keep going!-you all do! this I present to you-"Bait" **

We, we-LOST!

Nossida skipped around in joy.

Oh man that guy has got to be-

"Not for long!" Chris took out his blaster.

Now for thinking Chris was acting like my prince charming-except for the jump suit, blaster, and stupid weird alien.

He tried blasting him but then got his stupid friends though one of his new friends was Danny-okay okay not that stupid.

"Liberty Cathy watch out!" I yelled.

They squirmed to a closet and stayed quiet.

Then of course Chris got turned into stone!

"Chris!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

It was only me I was left no Cathy or liberty no Chris no Danny.

I was the bait…well hopefully somebody would save me!

-5 minutes later-

I was tied to a pole struggling.

I only had to do one thing and if it messed me up…..I would probably die-well not really but act like a sloth and never forgive myself.

"Nossida are you sure you want to marry me?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

Oh what do I do now? Oh c'mon Sam keep following through but if I make one mistake-nossida is going to own the hole world and Cathy as his wife-eke! I can't even picture it! I shook my head fast.

'no bad thoughts Sam think positive' I thought

"Why not Cathy?" I asked.

He turned around in shock.

"You are going to use your friend as bait?-ha! I thought you couldn't be any deeper….and I like it"

He close his face towards mine.

I think I might puke.

"Nossida I've got to tell you something very important"

He nodded.

I had to lie but I don't think I can force the words out of my mouth.

"C-Cathy has always loved y-you" I chocked.

"Really!….Really?" he asked curious.

"Yes she a-adores you"

He smiled.

"So not that Danny freak?" he asked.

That's a question I don't know if she does but I can tell it in her eyes-sort of if I think about it.

"no" I lied.

"Where is Cathy?" he smirked.

I sighed.

"In the closet" I replied.

He opened the door grabbed Cathy and soon enough tied her to a pole. That's a real way to treat your wife!

Nossida left the room for the launcher to make everybody on earth an alien.

"Sam what are you doing?!" asked Cathy.

"Trust me please!"

"I don't think I can since your using me for bait!"

"Cathy please I will tell you a secret if you can trust me"

"This odd to be good!"

I sighed I can't believe I'm blowing my best friends secret.

"Danny-"nossida came marching in with a machine launcher.

"trust me" I turned my head to Cathy.

"psst! Sam!" I heard Liberty lass call from the closet.

"G.P.!"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"the words you used all the way through this mess!""humph"…G.P. strength of girls….powerful-_Girl Power?_

"Girl Power?"

She nodded.

I struggled in the rope.

I calmed myself down….girl power….Girl Power…..GIRL POWER!

"Hiya!" I escaped from the rope and tripped nossida and left. not to act like an evil villain but man was it fun tripping him!

I took the vacuvator and flowers.

I stuffed the flowers in the vacuvator and walked towards stone Chris hoping for nobody to see me.

I walked over slowly…"Whoa!!!!" they set a trap and I was caught in a net-lame.

I blasted out aiming towards Chris then all around Alga sites surrounded us.

"Dude I'm so happy your back!" I exclaimed back to back with Chris.

"Me too"

My face turned hot. Did I mean it…

They came closer and closer so did me and Chris.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"No idea"

Wait a second why don't I flip but I don't think I'll have enough room?

Too risky….oh well I can't do this to Cathy.

"Hiya!" I flipped up into the air knelt to the floor with my hand with the vacuvator aiming towards them.

On the outside of the crowd of alga site's I have to bust them!-except Danny I can't bust him.

"Chris, flowers!" I yelled.

He did as so and then the sneeze-a-thon began.

Me and Chris huddled to the side the hole ship was rocking.

"What is that noise!" nossida marched out here.

"You!" he pointed to me.

Yup this is me!

"Chris we need Danny" I handed him the vacuvator.

"yah!" I kicked Nossida in the face.

His wings turned to red fury.

"Ahhh!" I ducked.

I didn't feel a thing, I looked back.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Yep" he replied he held him back with tracker beam on our blasters.

I smiled.

Chris helped to with it.

"Can't….hold….for…long-ugh!" Danny let go in time I spun next to them.

"Danny get Cathy. Chris help" I directed.

The hole time we kept fight back and forth….will this ever end?

Narrator's POV.

Danny rushed to Cathy's side.

"Cathy are you alright?" he asked.

"D-Danny you're here!"

He quickly untied Cathy.

"Cathy we need to stop that launcher!"

"How do we do that?" asked Cathy.

"I….have no idea"

"Well…." said Cathy.

She tugged out almost all the wires on the launcher.

Danny shrugged what was he suppose to do, at least she broke it.

Sam's POV

Okay this guys was so getting me on my last straw!

What am I suppose to do? If I kick him in the face then wile turning press his body down…he will double the strength of that and make it hurt more a lot

"Hmph"

I'll do it then!

**it was bad wasn't it? sorry not much Cathy/Danny in there I am most likeley might put Cathy/Danny in the next.**

**U ROCK!-Sam ;)**


	12. The Battle part 1

**Hey! I'm sooooooooo sorry I havent updated in a long time! Writers block! Thanks so much for the awsome reviews! Sorry this chapter is kinda short but still I worked hard Between School, Guitar, and friends and much more! and here is the next chap! **

I ran up to Nossida kicked him smacked dab in his face and pushed off twisting

"Yah!" I landed in a fist forward and other hand flat.

I made a motion with my hand to bring it on.

I looked at Chris he had a look on his face that made me think he didn't really like Nossida.

Nossida's face tightened up and his eyes filled with envy.

I gasped under my breath and so did Chris.

Narrators pov

Danny helped pulled out wires.

"Hey Cath?"

"Yeah" she replied as her eyes sparkled which gave a idea to him to not ask.

" uh never-never mind"

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering…what do you think of…"

"Yah what?" Cathy asked.

"of me?-" the machine launcher made beeping sounds and started to smoke.

Cathy and Danny coughed and coughed ever forgetting the question Danny put to Cathy's mind.

Danny couldn't think of himself any longer and grabbed Cathy and by the arm and dragged her out of the room and into the room were Sam and Chris was fighting Nossida.

Sam's POV

I caught from the corner of my eye Danny and Cathy.

Danny's arm was draped over Cathy and looked blank faced when noticing we were in the room were we fought Nossida. Danny in surprised dropped Cathy who was nearly wiped out.

"Ha nossida four against one!" Said Chris.

"Uh not so much anymore" I said looking and turning to see Cathy.

"Well then 3 against 1!" Said Danny as he ran towards Nossida with his vacuvator.

"Yah!" He tried to vacuvate him but nothing Happened.

"Not Really" Nossida stood unafraid as several alga sites surrounded us.

I put my foot forward and got ready. Now if Nossida doesn't have much intention he won't use whatever power he is using us from defeating him. Aha! all I got to do is run behind him on the wall flip and vacuvate. I started to run real fast toward the wall and I flipped Vacuvating nossida Chris and Danny helped too because they knew my plan. I gave the a signal. Nossida Growled and I landed right side up still vacuvating it took a wile for us to vacuvate him.

Nossida Growled even louder and we all went flying to the back of the room.

"Ahhh-oomph!"

We stopped vacuvating and groaned.

I gasped Nossida was heading right toward me.

I tried to cover my face but he picked me up by the collar of my jumpsuit and stared me in the eyes.

"What? Did you think you can destroy me?"

There was a long pause.

"Yes" I replied.

"Well then you thought wrong" He gripped my collar more tight as gasped for air.

I grabbed my neck Hoping I can tug myself up to breath.

"What is it then? Cathy? You? World? Friends?"

I saw Cathy get up by the corner of my eye and I stared at my friends.

"Me" I replied.

Cathy, Chris, Danny all gasped As I tried not to look at Nossidas face and Back up."And so you are Sure?" asked Nossida….

"I'm-NOOOOOOOOO!" I tried to look back at my friends but I was shocked to see who it was.

It was…………….Chris?

"then so you want to be my wife?" asked Nossida.

This got a little weird."Wife?! No ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Chris.

"Then so you expect the unexpected?" asked Nossida.

"You bet we do!" Yelled Danny.

"I mean never mind" Danny sunk.

Nossida Smiled.

"Did you expect this?" Nossida raced to Cathy and Grabbed her and went into the extra ship by the Door.

"Goodbye" Nossida said pressing a button.

"Help!" Yelled Cathy as the door Closed.

"Cathy!" we all yelled.

**Was it Good? Plz review, make a coment, whatever your heart desires! **

**YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOO ROCKIN!-SamRox20 ^-^**


	13. The Battle part2

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm am soooooooooooooooooo sorry I left you guys waiting! School has driven me mad! this chapter was very heartbreaking for me to make but the next will be even harder. I worked SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HARD on this! I've neer worked so hard before! I Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally wanna make a thanks to all my reviewers I couldn't ask for anything more than that! enjoy!**

Our day ruined but we couldn't even tell if it was day or night but we all knew we were all tired.

I blinked hard.

"How long is this going to go on?" Danny asked.

"Don't know but whatever Nossida's doing to Cathy we've got to put a stop to it!" I said putting a fist on my palm.

"Yeah!" said Danny.

"MBC Power Up!"

I was done with Nossida's stupid plans he's not getting away with it!

"How are we going to do that though?" I asked.

"Well, maybe you and Danny go in the space ship me and liberty lass took here that's attached to the ship, wile we stay here" Chris said. Liberty lass was alerted with her name being told and then so joined the "fun".

"Chris excellent idea now lets get going people!" I said about to go into the other ship

"Wait! Put this camera on your goggle's and this chip in your ear so I can hook it up to this super computer so I can see everything you seeing and tell you every action" Chris handed us both a mini camera and a chip.

"Awesome now lets bust it!" Danny yelled.

We ran into the ship and pressed a button.

"bye" we waved.

We soon had realized that we couldn't find nossida. He was to far away-but they are rocket ships.

But we had to find her.

"neat device's huh Sam" said Danny as I steered the ship.

"yeah our v-com's should be like this for…communicating!"

"What?" asked Danny.

"Communicating, v-com's, it all makes sense don't you see we've looked around for Cathy all around the galaxy and we can't find a clue." I said.

"thank you Ms. Obvious!" said Danny.

"Danny we have a clue…or v-com's"

"What if it's to late?" he asked.

"Don't be doubtful Danny your one of my best friends and I've never seen you this way…we are going to find our Cathy"

I took out my v-com.

"Cathy?" I whispered.

I heard a gasp.

"Sam? Danny? Chris?" asked a voice.

"Cathy! Where are you?" I asked Danny came closer so he could see.

"I don't know" I heard a groan of pain "HELP" I heard a weak voice.

"Cathy!" yelled Danny.

"Danny?" asked Cathy.

Danny looked over at me and then down to his feet.

"Cathy I know we were all in a fight because of this but….be strong…Girl Power" My eye's widened he hated that line as much as he hates Mark-speaking of mark were in the world is he?

"Thanks"

"are you alright?" I asked.

"No I feel light headed and woozy and short breath and can't breath that much"

"describe the place"

" it looks so familiar….*gasp* Rhapsodia!"

My eyes widened and we both gasped.

"it's east of Rhapsodia where I use to live-gah! *cough cough* "

"Cathy!"

We then heard nothing.

"Chris did you see that?" I asked.

"All of it and I'm calling Mr. Smith switch to your v-com so you can see the call"

I did so.

"hello?" Mr. Smith answered.

"Cathy in Rhapsodia!" exclaimed Chris.

"What! Oh dear! Cathy can dissolve and suffocate if she doesn't change here morph soon enough-and she can't since she is an earthling on Rhapsodia!"

We all gasped.

"How much time does she have?" I asked.

"About an hour and Rhapsodia is a week and 3 days away from earth!"

"We've been on this ship for about a week" said Danny.

"Well scoot it up a bit or Cathy can die!"

"Okay Danny do you know how to make it faster" I closed my v-com.

"of course I do!" Danny pressed every button he saw.

"Danny!"

"Well nothing happened-Gahhhhhhhhh!" we screamed. It twirled and flipped and went totally our of control.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-smash!" We crashed somewhere but we didn't know where.

"owwwwww" I rubbed my head.

I gasped I new it I had a feeling I knew where we were.

"Danny?"

"Yeah" he groaned.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

" No"

"Were on……….planet Rhapsodia" I finished.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

I answered pointing to the carved in names on the concrete. It read: The Smiths.

We both swallowed hard.

We were at Cathy's house, her real house.

Since we were just humans nothing much would just happen.

Cathy's house was very big, a log cabin with pink and white flowers out lining the top of the roof.

Rhapsodia was Foggy and Hazy, you can only see from a distance-not how I figured Rhapsodia to be but it was probably just the weather. It was silent, DEAD silent. I figured Rhapsodia would be peaceful since people who live here are always so joyful and upbeat, I mean take a look at Cathy with her bubbly personality.

I Stood up and helped Danny to his feet.

We walked forward to the deck and right as I was about to open the door, it creaked open.

I look at Danny and he looked at me. We swallowed hard.

"For Cathy" I mouthed.

"Sam, Danny listen to me go to the side of the house immediately and go through the roof. By the tracking sensors somebody's their and I think you know who" Chris through the speaker in our ears.

We did so, I went on the right Danny the left.

I took out a grabber to snatch the wooden spout and pull me up.

I met Danny on the top of the roof.

We blasted through the roof.

"Ahhh-oomph!" me and Danny both moaned.

"Cathy!" we shrieked.

She was tied to a chair.

Me and Danny ran towards her-then got stuck in one of the stupid alien floating bubbles Nossida captured us in.

"oohhhh-you are so not going to mess with Cathy!" I yelled.

"Let Cathy go!" Danny demanded.

Nossida just laughed pleased with himself.

"I thought you wanted to Marry her not kill her!" I yelled.

"Yes I know, but then I thought about it, and well hurting most desired is best" Nossida smirked at Danny."ooohhhhhhhh you little-yaaaa!" Danny blasted his way through.

We landed knelt to the ground.

Nossida gasped.

"How's that for fighting for best desired?" I asked. We then stood up.

"Not good enough" Nossida through a ball of some sort of power at us and hit Danny.

"Danny!" I shrieked kneeling down beside him.

"Danny…." was Cathy's last word to say of what I thought.

"You will never win" I said closing my eyes my back turned to him.

"You won't take away my best friends………ever"

"Well-Ya!" I blasted him thrice and then he got the message to move out of the way.

Then he sent flying back the powers he had thrown at Danny but I jumped, hopped, flipped, until I got the perfect shot and turned my blaster into a vacuvator.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Nossida yelled.

I kept it there for about five minutes then………………he was finally vacuvated.

"wahoooooooooo! Way to go Sam!" I heard in my head then remembering that Chris was there.

"Thanks" I said.

"Sam you did Awesome!" commented liberty lass.

"Thanks"

Danny and Cathy were the ones I was concerned about though.

"Danny" I shook.

"Danny we did it, we defeated Nossida"

No reply.

"Danny Cathy" I rushed to Cathy.

"Please Cathy don't do this to me it's Sam your best friend"

I needed Chris to come over here and help.

"Danny….Cathy" I weakly laid my head on the floor and wept waiting for someone to come.

**Was it any good??????? I tried really hard to make you guys like it! REVIEW! :D **

**YOU GUYS R ALLSTARS!!!!!!!-SamRox20 ^-^**


	14. Were hooooooome!

**Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! next chap is up! I really wanted to say a HUGE thanks to the people who reviewed! this Chapter has a little of Sam/Chris and a little of Cathy/Danny-but mostly friendship! a little sad too though...enjoy!**

It's been a reckless hour and I couldn't figure out what to do.

'Cathy and Danny wouldn't reply even if I let the house on fire' I thought.

"Sam where are you?" asked Chris unknowing where I was the hole entire time.

I sat up and sniffled.

"Rhap-Rhapsodia" I tried to say.

"how- " before he asked I finished the answer.

"Danny had pressed every button and somehow we ended up here"

"yup that sounds like Danny"

"Danny!" I wept I didn't know where his soul was now but I really wish it was featuring a dream.

"What? What happened?" Chris asked.

"You didn't see?" I asked.

"No I lost connection"

"Well he wasn't waking up after he got hit with that power" I said. "Cathy hasn't either"

"We'll' be there in a few" Chris continued.

"okay thanks"

I was left with nothing to do but search Cathy's house.

I got up and had walked into a small room that had everything pink.

Looking at a drawer I saw a box with a note sticking out of it.

I reached in for it noticing a diary inside. I felt pity on me knowing I was looking through her stuff but I know Cathy would do the same.

I drew my fingers across the notebook that had a picture of Cathy on the front.

My best friend suffering and I could do not a thing about it.

I opened the jeweled diary and mouthed the words it read some different language. I knew it was Rhapsodian so I took out my a-scanner and traced it ,reading:

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish I could fit in at school. I wish for the best on my life long trip to Earth. I want to meet friends I don't care what they look like, or how they will always get in a fight I will be there for them._

_I want a life so much more than being bullied, I want friends._

Right then and there streams of tears rolled down my cheeks.

I saw a picture of us she had put in from her last trip to Rhapsodia.

_The perfect friends_

She wrote beside the picture. She had also drew a picture of four stick figures holding hands two girls and two boys. I was guessing that Cathy had drew this on her first trip to Earth.

I heard a crash. I put down the diary wiped my cheeks and ran to the door.

Some how Chris and Liberty lass managed to get here.

"Chris Liberty!" I ran up to them giving each of them a hug first Liberty Lass then Chris.

I blushed deeply despite myself.

"Cathy and Danny don't have much time at all" I said.

"They could be just asleep, Mr. Smith told me that Rhapsodians first go into a deep sleep for about 5 hours before they die"

"But what about Danny?" asked Liberty.

Chris shrugged.

"Chris don't tell me he's gone" I said under my breath.

"err, uh, I don't know lets take off go to the clubhouse and see if he's alright" Chris said kneeling down to Danny.

I sighed.

"It's all over" I handed the vacuvated little devil in a tube to him (Nossida)

Chris grinned over at me.

He got up.

"Empty place" Chris looked around.

"Except Cathy's room" I mumbled.

"Come on lets get out of here" Said Chris dragging Danny outside.

I walked up to Cathy and was about to untie the rope intill-

"Zap!-awwww!" I groaned in pain.

I fell to my knees and held on to my wrist.

"Sam!" Chris came soaring in.

"What happened?" he asked about to untie the rope.

"No!" I pushed Chris over.

"What?"

"Electric force field" I said. Chris was by my side both on the floor wile I still strained my wrist.

"Thanks that was helpful" Chris said getting up.

"Why don't we just take the hole chair with Cathy in it?" asked Chris.

"Yeah that's good" I nodded.

We got Cathy into the ship.

Chris sighed with relief sitting down and buckling himself up.

" Ready?" He asked.

I was wide eyed.

"Wait one sec Chris"

I jumped out of the ship into Cathy's house and I knew it was wrong but I shoved her diary in my back pocket.

I ran back outside and into the ship.

"Ready now?" asked Chris.

"Ready"

It was the longest trip I have ever taken.

Whenever Chris got tired, I took over the ship, Whenever I got tired Liberty took over.

The cycle kept going and going, and even know we were exhausted after a few hours we still had to bare it.

Liberty lass took over and I was on the couch holding my stomach.

I haven't ate in days.

Usually I would never be hungry but these were days.

Chris came and sat on the couch beside me, wile I still stare in thought at Cathy, and Danny.

"Sam there is nothing I could do" Chris said.

"Chris I know, its not your fault you never meant for any of this to happen. You never meant to be in a ship for a week, you never meant to have any of this…never meant to be in the MBC" I said staring the other way.

"Yes, Sam your right I never meant to be in the MBC…but I don't think I would be in any club besides this one-the best club ever"

I dared to look in his blue eyes.

I made a warm smile.

"Me too"

I heard a groan but it didn't sound like Chris, nor Liberty.

I couldn't believe my eyes …Cathy.

"Cathy!" I ran towards her sitting by her side.

"Cathy?" asked Chris in confusion.

" Cathy?!" Yelled Liberty glimpsing back.

She opened her eyes slightly she opened them a little more trying to look at me and Chris faces.

"Christopher, Samantha?" she asked with a slight smile starting at the corner of her mouth.

"Guys?" she asked.

"Yeah" said Chris.

"your alive your……real!" she said as best as she could.

"yeah Cathy, your…alive!" I said in excitement.

"Where's Danny?" she asked getting up wobbling.

"Uh-Cathy I -uh don't really…" Chris trailed off.

Cathy's smiled seem to be gone before your eyes.

"Danny?" she asked again "Where is he?" she asked.

I pointed to him.

She looked in shock at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nossida" I looked down.

She looked at my face and put her head down on the ground.

I heard her sniffle.

I shrugged my shoulders at Chris and he went to go steer.

"Cathy will be at the clubhouse in a few days" I whispered in her ear.

"What will that do?" she asked with her finger tracing the tile pattern.

"A lot if you have the perfect friends"

I went to the couch and sat on to sleep.

I couldn't remember a thing from my dream but all I knew or remembered was Chris waking me up.

I got up and slouched on the Chair.

I locked myself in real tight.

I had no more patience.

"You guys were going home" I said.

"What do you-Cathy lock yourself in and get Danny Chris, and everybody hold on" I demanded.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A few minutes later out of lots of screaming-T'a we were at the clubhouse.

**Any good? I want to know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please review! Remember xxZayrayxx, I never break my promises :)**

**U GUYS ROCK MY SORROW DAYS!- SamRox20 ;) **


	15. letting go

**Next chapter up! I got to say one thing: I WORKED EXTREMLY HARD!!!!!!!!! okay I'm done oh ya this is a MAJOR Cathy/Danny so here you go......................next chapter!-oh ya!**

Landing-not landing but crashing, wasn't very uh decent.

Everybody was coughing and gasping for air, though it was hard to tell who was when people did because of the smoke.

" Sam! Where the *cough* are we?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Home" I coughed.

Cathy got up.

"wha-*gasp* we huh? What, where-Singletown!" she finally forced out.

"Where home!!!! Finally!" Cathy spun around hugging trees street lamps and me and Chris and Liberty.

"I never thought we would make it home!" She exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Liberty mumbled under her breath.

"Where is he?" she asked faster and faster.

"Who?" I asked.

"Where is he?" she ignored.

"Who?!" We all yelled at her except liberty lass of course.

"Danny!" we all seem to shoot up and start looking.

"Danny!" we yelled but nothing. We looked every where that's when I saw a hand underneath all that junk.

"Gah!" I shrieked.

"What is it?" Chris shouted from a distance.

I calmed myself down.

"D-danny" I chocked.

"Really?" they all came over.

Once we pulled him out I was sure I would never see his emerald green eyes again or the sound of his voice.

He had cut and bruises. His forehead was sliced open.

We were at the clubhouse wile Liberty and Chris cleaned up the broken spaceship.

"I feel as if this was all my fault" I muttered.

"It wasn't your fault" Cathy murmured.

"It was mine"

"Cathy how?" I asked in confusion.

"Forever asking you guys to fight aliens, I should of know I could have cause a earthlings death" She patted Danny's cut with a damp towel.

"Cathy, Danny is my best friend and I'll fight my life for him but if it's something I can't control…" I spoke.

"I understand your not controlling any of this" Cathy looked down and began to bawl.

I patted her back.

I remembered something I soared out the room and chased for the diary.

I was running and then the corner of my eye I saw a man about to throw it away.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran underneath the garbage can and caught it.

"huh?" he asked.

In a flash second I was gone nearly flying by running so fast I went to the clubhouse and waiting for Danny to wake I read a magazine.

It wasn't a magazine it was Cathy's diary with a magazine folded over it looking like it was one.

In there I had saw some Rhapsodian healing powers.

Well there weren't exact healing but they were awaking-of course not from the dead from deep sleep.

It read:

All time is worth is filled with love,

You'll never know when your time is up,

So when your love has been in deep sleep,

He shall wake In great weakness he so shall repeat .

"all time is worth is filled with love,

You'll never know when your time is up,

So when your love has been in deep sleep,

He will wake in great weakness so he shall repeat" I spoke to myself.

"What are you doing?" Cathy asked

I repeated it again.

"What- where-how?-" I repeated again.

I walked closer to Danny.

That's when I saw Danny's lips move.

"All time is worth is filled…with love. You'll never….know when your time is up"

I handed her diary to her as she kept repeating to keep it going.

"So when your love has been in deep sleep, He will wake in great weakness so he shall repeat"

They said together

Danny blinked.

"Danny?….DANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cathy and I shouted.

We both hugged him.

"Danny your alive!" I said.

Cathy and I were getting teary eyed.

"Cath…Sam?" Danny asked.

We nodded.

"I thought I lost you!" Cathy hugged him again.

"I mean we thought we did" she corrected.

Chris and Liberty came running in.

"Danny!" Chris and Liberty hugged.

Streams of tears rolled down Cathy's red face as she smiled.

Cathy and Danny started talking about everything when I realized it was getting late my excuse of staying at Cathy's was getting farmed out and I needed to get some sleep.

"I would love to stay but sadly I can't gotta go home" I said.

"Me too" Chris pointed out.

We both headed outside.

"Bye!" we waved.

"So…." I started.

"what's up?" Chris asked.

"Nothing much you know the hole story" I smiled at him.

"I know I do" Chris grinned.

We laughed.

"Cathy hecka likes Danny" Chris brought up.

My face flushed other shades of red despite myself.

He wanted to talk about love.

"I know" I chocked.

"What?" Chris asked.

"huh?"

"you chocked on the words….you like Danny?"

"Ewww! No way" I pushed him on the shoulder.

"What about you and Jason?" We both froze.

"Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Where is Jason?" I asked straining my hands.

We ran to the junk yard.

(Danny's POV)

I couldn't believe I was alive either or Cathy was.

I looked at Cathy's twinkling eyes.

"Cathy?" I asked.

"Yes Danny"

"Wanna go outside?" I asked.

I was drenched in cold sweat and needed the freezing outside.

"Sure" Cathy helped me up.

"thanks" I said.

"No problem"

I hurt a lot though I didn't care Cathy was there and I loved her.

We walked out on the streets.

"Cathy?" I Finally asked.

She looked at me and her face so much beautiful than any other girls if ever seen.

I straightened up.

"Cathy I-" it started to rain.

I ignored the annoying patter that seem to get in our way.

"Cathy-I'm not sure if I-"

"Come on" Cathy smiled lightly.

" Fine Cathy I-"

I stopped looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

We both stopped concentrating on what I was saying and noticed that we were to friends on a street after battling Alien scum about to hear what I was about to say.

I bit my lip.

" I love….Cheese!" I said Man I am soooo stupid! Cathy looked at me with a serious face then laughed.

"Oh my favorite food is Marshmallows there really chewy and mmmmm"

"Cathy?" She blabbed on.

"Cathy?" I said a little louder but still being ignored.

"Cathy!!!!!" I yelled.

"What?"

I looked into her eyes,.

"Cathy…I love you" I finally got it out.

I sighed feeling bad and pity myself for saying that.

She looked blank for a second then I saw a light smile form on the side of her mouth.

That's when she pecked me on the lips.

"I love you too" She looked into my eyes.

I felt light headed.

She actually loved me back.

She took my hand and we started walking back with her head on my shoulder.

(Sam's POV)

We finally found Jason and we brought him to the clubhouse.

He finally was awake and I kept whispering Chris to help me some way and kept telling him I didn't want to dealt with this but sadly had to.

He blinked.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Yeah Jason" I waved.

"Your alive" he said amazed.

"yeah ha ha ha….."

"Would you mind backing away" Jason said rudely.

"yeah" Chris backed away a few steps.

Jason stood up.

He had forgotten everything since he kissed me but he didn't remember that either.

He just remember me.

"Sam I was wondering-whoa where am I?" he asked.

"Chris!" I scolded at him I wanted him to turn the place into a original clubhouse and did so.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh uh nothing"

"Anyways Sam do you want to go…out with me"

I was shocked this time because Chris was here.

I scratched the back of my head.

I sighed.

"Jason, I…." looking back at Chris I saw his face looking worried for me.

"I…..can….n't" I finished.

"Oh I'm sorry" He looked down.

"But Jason" I stopped him.

"I don't want to kill you for saying no so**..."** I hate myself but I had to I needed to be nice.

I kissed him on the cheek

"Your totally incident Jason, it's too hard I'm sorry"

He walked outside and home.

Chris was shocked.

"You didn't have to let him go" he reminded.

"Yeah but he sneered at you and your more important" I smiled.

He sighed.

"I'm just your friend"

"Best friend" I corrected.

Chris smiled.

"Thanks"

-to be continued-....

**soooooooooooo? was it sucky? or good? or bad? or-okay those are most of the choices! REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! :) **

**YOU GUYS ARE MY ALLSTARS!-SamRox20**


	16. Back to the dark alley

**hey! I finally cracked today I wrote this and totally ignored everybody in my house hold with them sayin 'sam do you laundry! sam clean your bedroom!' sam this sam that! gah! i fianally cracked! but good news I got the new chapter up! this is a majoir Sam/Chris! hope you enjoy!**

That night was a blur of how it all ended.

All I remember was the good news of what I predicted.

Cathy and Danny. I sighed. I sat there innocently drinking my milkshake.

The night Cathy and Danny realized they loved each other.

I never pushed them together I just, well laughed of how they did.

That night Danny rushed over to my house and told me everything wile Chris sat next to me as Cathy was rushing here Danny left and told us everything though it was hard not to laugh.

I looked out the drizzling rain that slammed against the window.

I stood up and threw away the empty cup.

My hair was in a clipped bun with two strands of hair dangled on the side of my eyes.

I wore a warmer yellow jacket so I wouldn't need a scarf.

I walked out of the dinner and dragged myself outside to the cold wind and drizzling rain.

Alerting myself already the cold splatter still struck me surprised.

I walked the way I could still look in the dinner but something odd caught my attention.

Indigo hair.

My eyes shot back to the face.

"Chris?" I mumbled to myself.

But I thought he was with Stacy.

I flew back inside and glided my way towards who I thought was Chris.

I slowly stood next to the booth.

Quietly he raised his head up.

It was Chris.

"Chris?" I asked.

I sat down.

A grin struck his face.

"I though you were with Stacy" I said not in a negative way but in a way I sounded confused.

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Chris?" I asked trying to break the long pause.

"Yeah"

"What?" I reminded.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Okay we aren't getting anywhere" I said in a flat tone.

"True" Chris agreed.

"Look why aren't you with Stacy?"

"Well she's a………..totally snob?" he said confused.

"You mean a bugrat?" I asked.

"More like that" he agreed.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"So she was acting like a bugrat? Yeah that's it and so she yelled at her mother and spat on her dog" Chris mumbled the last few words.

I started to laugh.

"Sorry Chris I just love a good princess prep by little miss populars" I chuckled.

"And so" I continued.

"I told her I'm sorry and walked here" Chris said.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"I wasn't sorry I was sorry leaving you alone and you were with nobody! What kind of friend am I?" Chris asked.

"A great one! Chris you left your date for a friend!"

I looked into Chris's blue eyes and smiled.

"thanks"

Right then the perfect time-are v-com's beeped.

I stared at Chris.

"come on" I whispered.

We rushed outside then as soon as we were out of sight we changed into our gear.

I took out my blaster.

"Where is it?" I asked as Chris scanned.

"Dark alley" He mumbled.

"You look on this side I look on the other.

I ran to the other side.

Just then a pin ball weaved through a pipe.

I took out my blaster.

"I'm not afraid of you now!" I ran through the dark alley and pinned something to the ground.

"Ha!" it was gasping for air.

"Sam!" It chocked.

"Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh dang sorry!" I got of the ground and helped Chris up.

I saw two shadows.

It was Danny and Cathy.

"oh hello Chris and Sam" Danny smirked.

I made a sour look.

"Chris where is it?" I asked.

Chris shrugged looking hard at the A-scanner.

I saw it-a robot.

I Ran over to it and pinned it to the wall.

I ripped a wire out of the back and soon it fell to the ground.

"ya!" I tugged the wire.

"Whoa" The team looked at me surprised.

I brushed my hands off.

"Ready to vacuvate?" I asked Chris.

"you guys can go we've got it" I told Cathy and Danny.

Chris vacuvated the robot and Cathy and Danny left.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Did I take that too seriously?" I asked.

"No-uh no serious is good" Chris changed out of his gear.

I did too.

"So…" I tried to make a conversation.

"So…" he copied. Man I hate when people do that!

The rain was harder.

"So would it be strange…" Chris asked.

"So is it strange that Cathy and Danny…" Chris corrected.

"I mean were the two left and Cathy and Danny are together…" I stopped breathing for a second.

"that…it would be weird…if the team was….?" I tried to make sense.

"the team had two couples in it?" Chris asked.

"and two ordinary friends that were left…?" I said.

"Were actually left falling in love?" Chris asked.

We both laughed.

I shrugged.

"Chris your one of my best friends like Cathy and Danny" I chuckled.

We both stopped laughing for a second.

I realized that Chris likes me.

"Sam have you ever…naw I shouldn't…" Chris said.

"No ask" I nudged.

"Fine…have you ever kissed somebody before?" Chris asked.

My heart started pumping faster and the blood rushed to my face.

"I guess… it wasn't even my fault and you know that answer and not even a real kiss " I explained.

Looking down I asked the same question.

"…..no….not even a real one…" Chris said.

"How?-Stacy" Chris growled.

"Oh" I said.

We both sat down on to boxes we were in the middle of the alley.

"So when are we going to finally have a kiss worth waiting for…..?" Chris asked.

I shrugged again.

"What if…..wait never mind…" Chris traveled off again.

"Stop doing that and tell me!"

"What if…..me and you……give it a shot………."

I defiantly stopped breathing for 30 seconds.

"I……guess….so….but we don't tell a soul, like it never happen" I warned.

Chris nodded.

"you promise?" I asked.

"I promise" Chris crossed his heart.

'oh no Chris is going to kiss me any moment and he is my friend and ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' I thought.

"So…..don't you wanna lean in or something?" Chris asked.

I swallowed hard and nodded my head.

We leaned in and kissed.

We pulled away.

"whoa" we both said quietly to ourselves.

"so……"

"not a real kiss?" I asked.

"We both said whoa" Chris reminded.

"Not the best place…." I said. We looked around.

"But the best person" I smiled.

'And it was as simple as that' I thought looking at Chris 'I guess he is the dude'

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? how was it? please review! and this is not the last chapter i think it's the second to last so......REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and also THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVLEY REVIEWS AND I ACTUALLY KNOW THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD WHO LIKES MY STORYS! **

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITH OUT SUPPORT! -SamRox20 ^-^ p.s. I mean it!!!**


	17. Girl power has a happy ending after all

(Cathy's POV)

From that day me and Danny have always had some special connection. We weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend we just were always together, talking about life. He never did tell me he loved me till a few years out of college….

I smiled at Danny. His glowing emerald eyes just laid there, on me as we stopped the long walk on the beach. Then Danny's eyes shot down to the ground and he screamed.

"Ah!" a crab snapped at his toe. "Run!" he yelled. Apparently this was no ordinary crab. It formed into an alien, an alga site.

"Danny!" I squeaked.

"I got this" he confirmed. He took out his blaster and shot it oodles of times until it got furious. The alga site took his first and swung towards the ground where Danny struggled.

"No!" I screamed. But Danny wasn't dead. He was doing flips that seemed so complicated for a 25-year-old.

"Hiya!" he yelled realizing it was going to be a hand to hand combat.

"Danny don't do that! You'll turn into an alga site!" I forced the words out. He didn't listen, he just went on and on till I tossed him flowers I found by the shore. He chucked that at him so hard, like I've never seen. (Danny had lived his long life dream, to work with rockets with grandpa, then totally fascinated Singletown by his amazing skill of skateboarding, then started becoming famous on rapsodia for his baseball skills, I know cool, right? Also started on the smaller league in Singletown). The alga site sneezed an immense of times in a minute and Danny changed his blaster into a vacuvator. Danny charged in and vacuvated him, he flung back towards my direction though. It took a good 5 minutes vacuvating it, but then Danny looked back at me when he was done.

"Cathy?" he asked.

"Yes?" I said in the most desirable way.

"After we settle this puppy for the galactic authorities" he started. He got down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

I swallowed hard and almost started crying.

"Yes" I chocked out. I hugged him and he mumbled the most heart warming words: "I love you"

I never forgot that day.

(Danny's POV)

I had asked Cathy to marry me, and I was as happy as the first time I got my first skateboard. Although on our wedding day…I peed my pants, yeah, yeah, I know pathetic. But THANKGOD that it was a few minutes before she started walking down the aisle. But who said I changed my pants? Well when I wetted myself was when I talked to the preacher and he started talking about kids after marriage. I swallowed hard and well, ya know. The first person I told was Chris who was my best man. He was fixing his bowtie in the mirror and I stood there waiting for him to ask why I was staring.

"Yes Danny?" he asked.

"I.."

"What?" he asked backing away from the mirror.

"I sorta…kinda…got sc-you wetted yourself?" Chris interrupted in a whisper.

"Yeah" I got to the point. Chris smacked his forehead.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Sam" Chris called over.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"We need your help-Danny went in his pants didn't he?" she interrupted.

"Yeah.." I trailed off. "How'd you-remember at the 3rd grade carnival on the ferries wheel?"

"Oh"

"And ever since" she said.

"Okay you guys, Danny needs pants, right away" Chris reminded us both.

"Right" I spoke. And so our plan was this: Chris washed out my pants (haha, loser), Sam sprays her perfume with it, then we blow dry it. My parents kept asking why I smelt like perfume though. But then again, I was happy. We were all happy, since all our lives felt complete.

(Chris's POV)

I swore never to tell anybody about that kiss me and Samantha shared. But afterwards we never even had an inside joke about it. Like we both forgot it. Sometimes it even seemed as if Sam was better friends with Danny, or even liked him, but of course, she didn't, they were too close. I wonder if she told him cause they always took a look at me and Danny would mumble something with a smirk and Sam would punch him in the arm. As I said, we pretty much had forgotten about the whole thing until she came over to my house to play blast-a-tron.

"Hey Sam" I smiled as I swung the door open.

"Hey" she lightly smiled as if she had taught mark a good lesson. She walked inside with the video game unintentionally behind her back and looked around.

"Hasn't changed much" she commented from the paint job she helped me with during the summer.

"Yes" I smiled.

"So let's play some game" she smiled and ran towards the sofa. She had a pretty determined face on. The whole time she was destroying my ship the whole time, only because I didn't feel very determined, maybe even depressed.

"You okay?" she asked looking up with her hazel eyes. We stayed in this position for a while, then I shook my head trying to get away from the gaze.

"Yeah" I shook it off.

"What's wrong?" she asked putting down the game controller.

"Nothing" I looked down. I guess I was sorta depressed that Sam had forgotten everything between us.

"Trust me" she looked again in my eyes. I wanted to turn so bad because her eyes was like acid burning through my soul.

"it's not me it's you" the words slid out my teeth like ice. "I didn't mean it that way!" I instantly said.

"Sure" she laughed getting up, but I could tell inside she was hurt but amused.

"Sam-I" I struggled to say. She went to get water. As she took a sip I tried to explain.

"Sure" she said again putting down the cup and walking into the back yard.

"I really meant something else" I said as she stopped in the middle of the backyard.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I meant to say I'm really sick of it"

"Of what?"

"You and Danny snickering and looking at me, and because u forgot"

"Forgot what?"

"Everything!" I nearly shouted. Before she can reply I continue "Forgot us" I spoke a little softer. I didn't mean to turn it into drama though. She took a long pause and shuffled her feet while looking down at them. The pause seemed like forever and I broke the silence.

"I never meant to-" but before I could talk any longer she put a finger up to my lips to silence me.

"I'm sorry" she said with a guilty look on her face. "It really is my fault, isn't it?" she asked.

"No-I was selfish" she blinked and interrupted at the same time.

"How?" I asked getting kind of nervous she had some other guy she was dreaming about.

"I wanted to forget because I didn't want things to change" she said. I scratched the back of my neck.

"It doesn't even matter" I shook my head.

"You look like you're in the state of depression!" she exclaimed.

"Why don't we just forget about this?" I asked.

"Yeah" she agreed looking up at the stars.

"Sure are pretty" I commented.

"Sure are…uh I got to go" she said looking around her.

"Oh okay, what about your game?"

"I will get it later" she said sort of in a rush. I was kind of in a bad mood cause I thought she was freaked out by me.

"Okay bye" I waved as she opened the back gate.

"Wait, one more thing" she said turning back. She came back over to me and kissed me. I was startled at first but then enjoyed the last two seconds that remained. It made my head spin when she let go and walked out of my yard just walking as if nothing had happened, which for a second made me a little ashamed like it hadn't changed anything. But she opened the gate door and winked. I closed my eyes and just thanked whatever source that had brought me to this accomplishment.

"Yes!" I said aloud.

(Sam's POV)

After me and Chris had finally kissed, we still stayed friends but not normal we were kinda together but kinda not, you couldn't tell cause we still never told anyone. Well, that's a lie after Danny's wedding (long after me and Chris's kiss) I told him that everything that had happened. I mean how couldn't I? He was the closest friend I had. I met Danny before Chris, then I met Cathy. She's the one who helped me turn more into a girl as I got older, I mean even if she was Rhapsodian she had great taste for a human, well actually only sometimes. When Danny and Cathy walked down that aisle me and Chris cheered the loudest. Probably this was my favorite day, in fact. When we got to the eating cake and dancing, us four kept switching, no matter who it was. My favorite part of the dancing was when Danny and Chris danced. I couldn't stop laughing neither could Cathy. The wedding was huge. And that's all I could say. Guess where Cathy and Danny went for their honey moon? Rhapsodia. Apparently Cathy's grandfather came up with a potion where she can go to Rhapsodia in her human morph. As they left for their honey moon I turned and looked at Chris.

"This is it" I spoke.

"This is what?" he asked.

"They are going to really have fun there" I winked having him understand.

"oh, yeah I know" he laughed.

"Sam?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Something inside me felt like it dropped and I smiled.

"Heck ya!" I screamed as I hugged him.

"She said yes!" Chris screamed on the top of his lungs.

Everybody cheered for us and I screamed for the heck of it. This day could absolutely not get any better.

"Wait Sam!" called Cathy as she came up the stairs of the church.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Danny, Chris" she called over.

"MBC" she put her hand in the middle.

"MBC" I put my hand in.

"MBC" Danny put his hand in.

"MBC" Chris put his hand in.

"And their assistant!" yelled John from behind us. We all laughed.

"Gosh you guys are amazing" she smiled.

"I know" Danny laughed. They got into their limo but before Danny closed the door he ran up to me.

"Sam?" he came up to me.

"Yeah?"

"No matter how times may seem rough…have Girl power"


End file.
